


With All My Might

by debwalsh



Series: Fay Wray and the Brigham [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Character, Idiots in Love, M/M, Peggy Carter Passing, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Professor Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks, Valentine’s Day, expressions of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: Set several years after the events of Whatever Happened to Fay Wray, Steve and Bucky have built a happy married life, full of friends, work that engages and challenges them, and a surprising lack of villains.  Steve Rogers is retired, and teaches art at his beloved Brigham LGBTQIA+ center.  But when they experience a significant loss, Bucky knows it’s time to pull out all the stops to show that man of his just how much he loves him, and Valentine’s Day is the perfect opportunity.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Fay Wray and the Brigham [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176851
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63
Collections: Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky





	With All My Might

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merry_rf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merry_rf/gifts).



They made it a point to spend time together every night, even if they were each doing their own thing.Just being together brought its own kind of joy, and Bucky never tired of it.He didn’t think he ever would.And tonight, Steve was working on a project on his tablet, while Bucky was reviewing papers from his advanced class, the silence between them comfortable and easy. 

He and Steve had been together six years now, and they had been the most exciting, challenging, and often frustrating six years of his life.And as he slid a quick glance toward where his husband sat shirtless in bed, working on his tablet, he knew he wouldn’t change a minute of it.Well, maybe a few minutes, like when Fox News was dragging Steve’s name through the shit, but then again, maybe not.He’d got his own back on them in spades, and managed to open a public debate that was long overdue in the process.And Bucky knew for a fact that Steve had enjoyed both the challenges and the wins.

Steve had especially enjoyed coming out on national television - and global stream - during his “Evening with Steve Rogers” event from the theater at the Brigham.Other than the fundraising gala while they’d still been renovating, it had been the first public event held at the theater, and Steve had been determined that it would be a doozy. 

“Worth the price of admission,” even though the event had been technically free.There’d been a limited number of spots for journalists, and a bunch of spots for members of the local LGBTQIA+ community.It broadcast and streamed free, but people were encouraged to donate to a specific group of charities.Most people did, and he’d raised a fortune for LGBTQIA+ causes and initiatives. 

He’d answered questions about the project, about being Captain America, about his commitment to LGBTQIA+ community.He announced to the world that while conservative media tried to frame Captain America as a conservative jingoist, Steve Rogers was a liberal, and queer to boot.Then he’d shocked and delighted the nation by asking Bucky to marry him in front of millions of eyeballs, including the live Fox News audience that went apoplectic over the “national icon defiling his oath,” or whatever such bullshit that was. They’d been engaged for a while at that point, since Steve had asked him that night they’d debuted the club for their friends, but they hadn’t gone public with their relationship until that moment, in front of the world.

But as life events go, it had been pretty awesome, the culmination of one set of dreams, and the start of new ones together.A new set of promises.And it had had the unexpected benefit of inspiring Bucky’s Mom to get in touch, to congratulate him on his engagement.No word from Dad, but Mom was pretty sincerely proud, and it had made both him and Steve happy to rebuild that relationship.

Once they were engaged, Steve had taken a step back to really examine his role in the Avengers and the whole risking-your-life-for-the-world thing.He’d started to look seriously at other ways he could make a difference, ways that didn’t involve fighting and putting himself in the line of fire.And he’d been surprised to discover that he had options, plural, especially after his “very special evening” reveal.

Steve had officially retired as Captain America a little over four years ago.It had been a gradual process, getting to the point where he could let go.Bucky knew it had been difficult for Steve to put down the shield.The outfit got trotted out every so often for role play, with Bucky playing the part of a fictional WWII sniper who got stuck behind enemy lines with the stalwart super soldier, and the sex was always top notch, ten out of ten, definitely.But the shield remained in its leather case in the hallway closet, ready to be pressed back into service if Steve was really needed.It rarely moved from its hook in the closet, sometimes just to make more room to rummage, but rarely - very rarely - because it was going to be used.

It had seemed a natural extension to have the wedding at the Brigham.The place had brought Steve and Bucky nothing but good luck, from meeting, to falling in love, to building their dreams, and getting engaged.And once Steve had stepped down from superheroing, they’d had their wedding there, held the public ceremony in the theater itself, but they’d retired to Miz Delilah’s for the very private reception.It had been a good day, a happy day.A hopeful day.A day full of joy, shared with people special to them both.The Avengers. La Garbo. Winnie Barnes and Bucky’s sister Becca.Peggy Carter. The restoration team.Sam Wilson.Even the President of the United States, the First Lady, Veep and his wife, and several members of Congress, US and New York, had made an effort to attend, and what a message that had sent the country.All those important people attending the wedding of two men.The symbolism wasn’t lost on anyone, and Steve had cried seriously happy tears that day.The media had dissected the proceedings for weeks after, and a number of foreign governments had publicly expressed their joy and affirmation of the joining of two dudes in Brooklyn.

Again, some important conversations followed.It seemed no matter what he did, once Steve set himself on the path to his own truth, he dragged the rest of the world along toward equality.It was pretty cool.

So far ... they’d been lucky.Not because weird things didn’t happen.They did.With alarming frequency.But Steve’s friends, his colleagues from the Avengers and SHIELD, they made sure that Steve wasn’t needed, except for maybe some tactical support.But not called back to duty.And Steve had acclimated to that, learning to trust his old team in a whole new way.Learning to contribute in other ways that didn’t cause his unpowered husband to suffer a premature heart attack or five.

Steve had transitioned from superhero to LGBTQIA+ ally, to activist, to out and proud, to husband.And civilian.That was perhaps the hardest transition of all, but he’d committed to it, petitioned Pratt to let him finish his degree, graduated, earned a graduate degree in education, and was now researching his doctoral dissertation while running the arts program at the Miz Delilah Arts Collective on the third floor of the Brigham building.The Brigham LGBQIA+ Community Arts Building, actually.Their baby.

Some people just called it Steve’s Place, because he put so much of himself into it.

So now the ex-Sentinel of Liberty was Mr. Rogers to kids and teens from Brooklyn and the other four boroughs’ queer communities.He ran classes for differently-abled adults, and a couple of classes for folks who could claim their ages were closer to Steve’s than Bucky’s.

Steve smiled more than he had in those early days.Bucky would like to think he had something to do with it, but he knew he was only a small part of the evolution of Steve Rogers.He was just grateful he got to go along for the ride. 

He realized he’d done more than sneak a look at his beautiful man.He’d been staring, and Steve had noticed. 

“I can hear you thinkin’ over there, Buck.What’s goin’ on in that noggin of yours, huh?” Steve asked with a low, throaty chuckle.The kind of sound he knew got Bucky’s motor running. Like it ever needed any help, being married to Steve.He didn’t think he’d ever tire of the sound of his voice, or the way it made his body respond.Or the things that Steve could do to him.

“Thinking how lucky I am, actually.”

“Yeah? Any particular reason?”

“I can think of one or two.”

Steve closed out of the app he was using, turned off the tablet, and set it on his bedside table.Then he reached over and cradled Bucky’s cheek in his palm, and smiled softly.“Let’s see if we can make that a bigger number, huh, doll?” he chuckled again.And the next thing Bucky knew, he was straddling Steve’s lap, pressing close as they traded kisses, and showing once more just how perfectly they fit together.

&&&

Holidays were something that Bucky and Steve made an effort to celebrate together.Birthdays, anniversaries, little wins, and big. A successful mission where everyone came home intact.Movie nights with the team.Promotions, good grades, good reviews from students. A successful student showing, or a really promising student film.A breakthrough.These were all cause for celebration, and Steve and Bucky had learned that celebrating together was always worth it. 

But when bad news hit, that’s when they really pulled out all the stops.When one of them was hurting, the other couldn’t help but feel the pain, too.Like when they lost La Garbo a year after their wedding.They’d flown to California to attend her funeral, and Steve had insisted on paying for everything.Then they’d held a drag memorial in the club, and Steve had performed a medley of La Garbo’s favorite songs from back in the day.

That loss was tough. But it wasn’t the worst.

Peggy Carter’s niece, Sharon, called Steve around mid-December to let him know that Peggy was visibly going downhill.The Alzheimer’s had advanced to the point where there were no more good days, and her body was starting to fail.The best that anyone could hope for was to make her comfortable, to make her last days as full of ease and love as they could.

Bucky had immediately put in for time off from work, and had quickly pulled in some of the more advanced students in Steve’s classes to step in for his art classes while they were out of town.Steve had barely gotten off the phone with Sharon when Bucky had everything arranged.They drove to Washington, DC that night, staying in one of Stark’s DC apartments - Tony and Pepper would join them a day or two later at the complex, once Pepper had the opportunity to organize containment on Tony’s latest experiments, and rearrange her own schedule so she had no pressing appointments in New York.With JARVIS, Pepper could run Stark Industries from a yurt and still be fully effective.Truth was, even without JARVIS, Pepper could run Stark Industries from a yurt, and no one would be able to tell the difference.

The next two weeks had been difficult.It was painful watching the person you love most lose someone they love.Bucky had met Peggy a number of times over the years, and when she was present, she had a delightfully puckish sense of humor, and a decidedly devilish approach to her dealings with Steve.Bucky loved her for always treating Steve like a person, and not an icon or a science experiment.Until this last visit, time spent with Peggy Carter always left Steve lighter, more at ease.Bucky didn’t feel any jealousy for their relationship, only gratitude.

This time, the years weighed on Steve like they never had before.Peggy was the last person who knew little Stevie Rogers before the serum.Peggy was the last person who could still see him.And with her departure, Bucky had a feeling that Steve was going to feel disconnected again.He was already formulating ideas even as he watched his husband hold that wizened hand tenderly, stroke her white hair back from her face, and gaze fondly at the woman who’d literally helped him become the man he was today.

Bucky became the waiter, assistant, and all around dogsbody to Steve and the entire Carter-Sousa clan, plus Rogers-Barnes and Potts-Stark.He fetched coffee, pressed food on people, talked with the nursing staff when Peggy seemed uncomfortable.He did what he had to do to take the burden off Steve’s shoulders - even if it might not be his place, considering Peggy’s family, and even Pepper and Tony, Steve still would’ve tried to take it on.Bucky couldn’t lift the pain, but he could carry some of the weight.So he did.

Christmas disappeared in a haze.The only gifts handed out were the ones Peggy herself had selected for everyone, handed around by Sharon.Despite the fact that she was the youngest of Peggy’s nieces and nephews, younger even than Peggy’s own grandchildren, Sharon was a leader and a doer.So she marshaled those who loved Peggy to celebrate the holiday with Peggy’s gifts.There was one for every person present, even Bucky, with handwritten notes in surprisingly deft, confident script.

“She organized these last summer.She knew.She wanted to make sure she had something to give everyone, one last time,” Sharon explained.

Bucky’s note was simple and to the point.

“Love him with all your might. - P”

Bucky had choked back a sob then, covering his mouth for a moment to muffle the sound he couldn’t quite contain.

He reached out and squeezed her hand then, thin, frail, cool to the touch.He liked to think she squeezed back, but he’d never be entirely sure.

In the last hours of the year, Margaret Carter, founder of SHIELD and one of the most powerful women of the modern era, slipped silently away, surrounded by family, blood and found.Tears were shed, hugs were exchanged, grief welled.Arrangements had already been made, and the wheels began turning to present this incredible woman to the world one last time. 

And the next few days were filled with the funerary and diplomatic machinery of farewell.

Bucky continued to follow Peggy’s directive, knowing that it would be in the days after that he’d most be needed.

&&&

They returned to New York in the first week of January, and Steve shrugged off suggestions of taking time off.He needed to be busy.Needed to be needed.And so he resumed his class schedule at the center, his work on his doctoral thesis, his advocacy and his speaking schedule.

Bucky knew he was hurting.He did what he could to support Steve, to show his love for his husband, his soulmate.He held him close in bed, and encouraged him to let it out as he wept against Bucky’s naked shoulder.He ignored the tears and the snot that made him feel slimy and gross; it was temporary and easily cleaned away, but he hoped the comfort he gave Steve would last.He kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, tasting the salt of the tears that flowed freely.And when Steve was ready, he kissed his lips, letting the kisses convey the love he held for this man.And when the kisses grew more heated, and their bodies moved against each other, he welcomed his husband into his body, and tried to put all the love he felt into every movement, every sigh, every heated moan.And when they lay tangled in each other after, he thought he could feel Steve’s sadness, his pain, ease, even if just a little.

&&&

Mourning is a funny thing.It knows no timetable, no sure steps or steady pace. It lurks in the quiet and ambushes you with a sudden memory, a scent, a snatch of song.It wells inside until it bursts out, it can obscure what’s right in front of you with the enormity of your loss.It’s unique and personal, and no two people mourn the same way.

Bucky knew that Steve’s mourning was going to take time.And patience.Not just Bucky’s, but Steve’s as well.Sometimes Steve would get frustrated with himself, for not letting go fast enough, and Bucky would remind him that Peggy would have wanted him to get on with his life, but she was never so foolish to expect that he wouldn’t grieve.Bucky reminded him that he had to let the grief take its course - not dwell on it, but not suppress it either.And to try to find joy where he could. 

And so he nudged Steve to resume their little celebrations, something that had been set aside in those first days after Peggy’s funeral, and just not picked up again as the days passed.

So they arrived at the Tower for movie night, welcomed home with hugs and teasing and gourmet popcorn and imported candies and chocolates.The film was forgettable, but the company most certainly was not.

January bled into February, and Bucky’s plans were coming to fruition.He had his team of co-conspirators, all pledged to silence to ensure it was all a surprise to bring a smile to Steve, to give him a happy memory.

Finally, everything was in place, and it was time to put the plan into action. 

At dinner that night, the 12th, Bucky slid a large red envelope across the table toward Steve, holding his fingers lightly on the paper as he glanced up at Steve through deliberately demure lashes.He knew that look drove Steve crazy.

“What’s this?”

“Open it, doofus.”

“So romantic, Buck.”

“I try.It’s hard with you, but I try.”

“Hard, hmmm?” Steve smirked, but he tugged the envelope out from under Bucky’s touch, opened the envelope, and tugged out an elaborate vintage Valentine’s Day card, red, embossed, with real lace, fragile and intricate, framing the large heart.

“Oh my God, where’d you find this?” Steve chuckled, turning it carefully over in his hands.“I remember Susie Feinstein got one almost the same from Willy Cohen back in high school.All the girls were so jealous.I think they got married before the war, actually ...” Steve trailed off, opening the card.His hand flew to his mouth, and Bucky could see the sheen of tears form in his eyes.“Buck ...”

The sentiment had been simple and heartfelt.

“I love you with everything I am.Be my Valentine today, tomorrow, til the end of the line.”

“It’s beautiful.And I love you, too,” Steve murmured, reaching across to twine his fingers with Bucky’s as he leaned in for a kiss. 

Bucky would never tire of Steve’s kisses, and this was a very good one, that led to another, and another, and still more.And before long, Bucky was in Steve’s lap, straddling his powerful thighs as Steve’s fingers kneaded the flesh of Bucky’s ass, then his hands ran up and down Bucky’s back, along his flanks, into his hair.It was like Steve had grown extra hands, and Bucky felt surrounded and worshipped by his husband.He broke off just long enough to murmur, “Bedroom?”

And then Steve stood, kicking his chair back, holding Bucky up against him, still kissing, and Bucky was reminded once again why his husband was the hottest man on the planet, no contest.

Afterward, tangled in each other’s arms again, Bucky playing the little spoon, he remembered the second part of the Valentine.

“Save the 14th for me.I have plans for you.”

“Buck, you didn’t have to -“

“Shut it, big guy.We celebrate together, remember?I got plans, and you’re gonna share ‘em.”

Steve smiled, and tightened his hold around Bucky, and leaned in to kiss him on the temple.“Okay.But only ‘cos I love you.”

“That’ll do,” Bucky sighed, wrapping his own arms around Steve’s, holding him tight as they both drifted off.

&&&

Bucky enjoyed the almost - no, scratch that, totally - childish way Steve kept trying to get hints out of him throughout the next day and into the 14th.Finally, when Steve was practically whining for clues, Bucky informed him, “Get ready, we leave in an hour.”

“What’m I supposed to wear?” Steve grumbled.

“What y’got on is fine.We’re gonna change when we get there.”

“Change? What the - we’re going paintballing, aren’t we.”

“Not tonight, but that’s an idea for a weekend.We can invite your team and mine.If I can trust you not to get over-competitive.”

“I don’t get - well, okay, yes I do, but ... we’re not going swimming, right?”

“I promise you no bodies of water are involved in this scenario, stud.Now scoot!Do whatever you do before we go out.Happy’ll be here in ... 55 ... to pick us up.”

“This isn’t going to involve the team, is it?” Steve asked with a frown.

“Just you and me, kid.If you get that pert ass in gear in time,” Bucky countered, give said ass a quick smack that had Steve yelping and Bucky laughing.But said ass got in gear.

&&&

Happy was punctual to the point of obsession.It was well-known that you did not keep Happy Hogan waiting.So they didn’t.

He also had the tightest lips of any human Steve had ever known, and he refused to divulge their destination.But as the town car sedately moved through Brooklyn, Steve recognized the streets and the turns, and he wasn’t completely shocked when they pulled into the alley by the Brigham, by the entrance to Miz Delilah’s.

“Buck, the club’s not open tonight -“

“Mmmmhmmm,” was all he got out of Bucky as he reached to open the door on his side. 

Happy was equally un-forthcoming, wishing them a neutral, “You gents have a happy Valentine’s, you hear?”Then he added, “You’re on your own now, boys - I’m off to Queens to take someone special out, too.”

“O-okay ... ?” Steve replied as he got out his side as well, and walked around to join Bucky at the secret entrance.“You gonna tell me what’s going on?The club is closed tonight -“

Bucky replied by pressing a kiss against Steve’s lips and chuckled.“You got the patience of a newborn puppy, Rogers.The club is closed to the public.You’n’me?We ain’t public.You own this place, remember?And as your husband ...”

“It’s community property, got it. Okay, bring it on.”

“Yeah, and thanks to the lack of a prenup, I own half your ass,” Bucky teased, pushing the door inward.Beyond, the glow of the updated sconces cast the corridor in a soft, amber light.

“You own all of my ass, babe. You know that.”

That caused Bucky to pull Steve into the entry, kick the door closed, and shove him up against the wall for a toe-curling kiss.“You just remember that, doll,” he whispered against his lips, as Steve gripped his hips to draw him closer.But Bucky shook his head regretfully and pulled back, reaching for Steve’s hand.“Come on.Be my valentine, sweetheart.”

Steve huffed a laugh just nodded, his color high and his interest higher.But where Bucky led, Steve would always follow, and together they made it down the hallway to the wrought-iron gate that led to the club.

There they were met by one of the teens from Steve’s art classes, a bubbly trans man by the name of Angel.Angel smiled broadly, bowed at the waist, and welcomed them to Miz Delilah’s.At the bandstand, the club orchestra was playing something warm and sultry from Steve’s youth.The lights were low, and just one table in the center of the room was made up with a perfect linen tablecloth, the very best china in the joint, and the good silver.In the center of the table rested a centerpiece of red roses, white baby’s breath, and white pillar candles in glass cylinders. 

“You opened the club just for us?Buck -“

“We deserve it.You deserve it.Now, come with me - our gear is in the back,” Bucky cut him off, and dragged Steve beyond the club to the hallways beyond the club - the hallways Steve remembered from when he worked the club, where men and women could retire for an evening of ease and safety, be themselves for a brief time before venturing out into the world that was prepared to hate and hurt them.

In the 1930 and 1940s, the rooms along the hallways had been used for trysts and sexual encounters.Steve had often enjoyed himself here, empowered by the safe space that Miz Delilah had provided the community of the time.They’d debated the fate of the rooms in the present day, and had decided that if someone really needed a space, they could use a room, provided everything was safe, sane, and consensual, and the parties cleaned up after. 

But the fact was, the world had changed, and that service wasn’t as much in demand for their clientele as it had been for Miz Delilah.There were other options, and of course, many of the people who came to the club were often in relationships already, or had homes where they could retire with their dates. 

What they did need were rooms for teens at the center, kids who didn’t have any other place to stay.Most of those were on the upper levels, but a few of the kids elected to stay down here in the hallway off Miz Delilah’s - kids like Angel, who volunteered to work at the club (and was paid for their labor).

So it was a surprise when Bucky led Steve into a small suite at the end of the hall - a space that had combined several of the old rooms, including the one that Steve had called his own back in the day.Inside, the room was tastefully decorated in cream and burgundy, with furniture in sleek espresso.The room was dominated by a huge bed made up in more of the cream and burgundy, fairy lights cascading down the cream-colored walls on three sides.On one side of the bed was a large white box, tied in an elaborate red velvet bow.

“Buck -“ Steve realized he was starting to sound like a broken record, but Bucky was surprising him in the most wonderful ways at every turn.

“We spend so much time here, Steve.This building brought us together.We’ve had so many special moments here.We spend so much time here.I thought it was time we had a space all our own, too.This is our place as much as any other.More,” he added, leaning into Steve’s space to plant a quick kiss.“So I had a couple of the rooms combined to make us a place right here.“

Steve felt something thaw inside him, the cold weight left by Peggy’s passing.It was a momentary thing, he knew - Pegs had been a huge part of his life for a long time, and the ache where she’d been would be with him for a long time to come.But when he looked at his husband, the miracle of his life, and saw the love he felt mirrored back at him, Steve couldn’t help but feel hopeful.Happy.

He caught Bucky’s wrist and tugged him back to him.“We could take advantage of this beautiful bed now, baby.”

“We could, but I have plans.Now, let me go, and you go get ready,” Bucky suggested, nodding toward the white box.

“What about you?”

“My suit’s in the closet,” Bucky answered, and turned toward the door at the side of the room, leading to a small dressing room.Taking in the space more thoroughly, Steve noticed a small kitchenette on the other side, a seating area with comfortable chairs and accommodating lamps, a door leading to a fairly large bathroom with ... he stepped closer to peer inside, and practically pumped his fist at the sight of a large - big enough for two - soaker tub, as well as a shower, toilet, and sink.

Bucky had had a love nest built for the two of them, right here in the heart of Miz Delilah’s.Right here in the heart of their theater.He’d taken probably six of the small tryst rooms and combined them into a cozy, self-sufficient getaway right here, under Brooklyn.

The possibilities were endless, really.And Steve looked forward to exploring all of them.

“I don’t hear you getting dressed, Steve!” Bucky called out from the dressing room, and Steve started guiltily. 

Shaking his head fondly, Steve stepped over to the bed and carefully undid the wide ribbon, marveling at how soft and thick it was, how truly sumptuous.The color was a gloriously deep red, mirroring the burgundy accents throughout the room.Once he set the ribbon aside, he lifted the lid up and away, and revealed a shimmering confection in deep red - more burgundy - silk.

Red, like the dress Peggy wore that night in the bar.Red, like her lips - even in her last years, she’d still favored the strong colors that complemented her strong personality.Steve’s hands trembled slightly as he reached out to lift the dress from the tissue paper that cradled it.He couldn’t hear anything over the rising roar in his ears as he held the dress up, fingering the fine fabric and admiring the line, the stitching, the drape.He glanced back in the box and saw the red stockings, the red bustier with garter belt, and he smiled.Stepping into his feminine self was exactly what he needed.He turned to say that to Bucky, and was met with a vision that took his breath away.

Bucky had changed into a vintage white silk dinner jacket, with a beautiful black bow tie, finely pleated button down, and shimmering black silk trousers with stripes running down the outside of each leg.He’d combed and tamed his hair back, the subtle gleam of product giving away the care he’d given it while Steve had been distracted.He looked like he’d just stepped out of a William Powell movie, maybe Tyrone Power or Gary Cooper. And Steve imagined him carrying a martini with urbane sophistication.Instead, Bucky looked at him expectantly, hopefully.Lovingly.

How did Steve get to be so lucky, to have this man in his life?

“Do you like it?” Bucky asked softly.Hesitantly.

“Peggy loved red,” is what came out of Steve’s mouth, and he blinked at himself, battling the urge to smack himself in the face.

“I know,” Bucky answered with a fond smile.“That’s why I chose it.In honor of Peggy.I know you miss her.I know it hurts.But she wanted you to be happy, Steve.She told me to love you with all my might.And I do.I will.I don’t ever want you to forget her - I’ll never ask that.But tonight, we’ll remember her the way she should be remembered.You’d look amazing in green, but tonight ... for Peggy ... red.”

They could hear the band tootling away in the club, a babbling background noise that had just sort of been there, but suddenly they went silent.Bucky’s smile grew into a grin.“Perfect timing.”

A beat of silence, two, and three, and then the band began to play Glenn Miller’s Moonlight Serenade.Bucky tilted his head and his smile grew impossibly fonder, extending his hand to Steve.

“May I have this dance?It’s not the Stork Club, but we can pretend.”

“Think I’d better get dressed first.Don’t wanna give the band too big a show.”

“You need help or you want me to wait for you out there?”

“Out there.Give a fella a chance to make an entrance, huh?”

“Oh, baby.You always do.”Bucky leaned in again and kissed Steve, not a peck, not chaste, but full of promise and full of love.“I’ll have them serve the first course.I love you, baby.”

&&&

Bucky glanced around the club, and felt a swell of satisfaction.Everything was perfect.The lighting was just dim enough for ambience, but bright enough that he would be able to see the sparkle in Steve’s eyes. He’d had most of the tables removed from the room, and they were piled up behind the stage in the dressing rooms.He hadn’t wanted to take any of the shelter rooms that were sometimes used by the kids who stayed at the center.He had a fleeting thought for the fact that they should do something about zoning for providing shelter space, but that was a problem for tomorrow’s Responsible Bucky.Tonight’s Bucky was focused on making his husband smile, and show him just how much he was loved.Hopefully several times.

The deal he had with the team was they’d serve the starters, the meal, and the dessert, leaving the wine in the ice bucket.It was a fixed menu Bucky had worked out with the chef, so the kitchen staff was likely already packing up to leave for the night.The band would play through dessert, and then everyone who was left would pack up and leave.Steve and Bucky would be responsible for locking up.And if Steve’s reaction was anything to go by, they’d be locking up and staying over.

Bucky had just lifted his water glass and was taking a sip when he saw the shimmer of red emerging from the hallway into the club.He didn’t even realize he’d set down the glass and stood up, and was crossing the room to join Steve as though Steve was tugging on a tether embedded in his soul.

He was sliding his hands over the smooth, cool surface of the silk draped around Steve’s waist before he even noticed he’d moved.

“My God, baby, you are stunning,” he breathed, letting one hand reach up to caress the back of Steve’s neck and draw him down into a kiss.

Steve’s mouth was warm and welcoming, his kiss laced with the fruity flavor from his lip gloss.His hand curled around the line of Bucky’s cheek and jaw, his thumb gently caressing the soft skin behind his ear.

When they broke apart, they were both breathless, eyes a little glassy and dark, color high with the blush of arousal.

Steve waved his hand down his body, at the softly draped red silk, the side slit that nearly reached to his hip bone, the neckline that fell in gentle folds, the flowing sleeves that gathered delicately at his wrists.“Christian?”

“Who better to dress you?”

“And the bustier?It fits perfectly.Please don’t tell me Tony had a hand in it.”

“JARVIS.He has all your measurements.We designed it together.Easy for you to put on.Easy for me to take off.”

“You’ve thought of everything.”

“I just want you to know how much I love you.How much you matter.I know it’s been tough losing Peg.And I’m not saying you shouldn’t mourn.You have to grieve.I just want you to know I’m here, and I’ll always be here for you.I’ll always love you.”

“You tell me that every day, Buck.In a million ways, so many I don’t think even JARVIS could count.You’re perfect, you know that?Perfect for me.I’m so lucky you found me.”

Bucky couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at his husband’s words.He cradled Steve’s cheek in his palm, and Steve closed his eyes, leaning into his touch.“So come be my valentine.Dance with me, Stevie.”

And Steve slid into Bucky’s arms, letting Bucky take the lead.They swayed to the sounds of the big bands, Miller, Dorsey, Ellington, Shaw.Steve sang along with some, encouraged Bucky to harmonize.They’d pause to eat a little something, have a glass of wine, and then they gravitated toward the floor again, circling in an orbit of just the two of them. Dishes were cleared away, and still they danced.Finally, the candles in the glass columns started to gutter, and they realized they’d danced the night away, and that it was very late to keep the team and the band waiting.No one was complaining, and Bucky suspected that they made a very romantic looking couple, based on the besotted expressions on their faces as Angel and the two servers, Joey and Syd, stood to the side of the club watching them.Even the band members had a similar expression. 

Well, if they could inspire others to reach for love, maybe it wasn’t so bad.

But finally Bucky spoke up and announced that they could all leave, and Bucky would take care of cleaning up and locking up.There were minor protests, but it was clear everyone was tired.Bucky slid his hand down to take Steve’s in his and squeezed as the team packed up to go.

A few minutes later, they were alone, standing in the middle of the club, holding hands as the candles flickered fitfully as the light gradually faded.

“More dancing or ... ?” Bucky prompted, looking up into Steve’s eyes.The fading candlelight shimmered there, as did something that was undeniably Steve.Bucky couldn’t help it, he surged up into another kiss.

“Let’s clean up,” Steve murmured as they parted.“And then let’s try out that bed you picked out.And Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.This was the best Valentine’s Day I’ve ever had.And what you said about Peg?About what she told you to do?”

“Love you with all my might.Like that’s hard.”

“She told me to let you love me, and never hold back.So I think she would’ve been proud of us both.Because loving you is the best thing I’ve ever done for myself.And letting you love me? God, I’m so fucking lucky.”

Kisses followed, Bucky remembered to reset the lock on the doors, candles were extinguished, and lights were turned off.

And then Bucky got to try out just how well he’d designed that bustier to be removed, and Steve had the pleasure of peeling Bucky out of his finery.

And the bed passed the stress test.Several times.

END


End file.
